Tournament
In 'Tournament '''mode, 15 players compete in real time for five rounds of questions. Each player's score is determined by the number of questions taken to defeat all enemies, with relative ranking shown between each round. The total time taken to answer questions is used to break ties. (Your time score is only associated with the time spent during an actual question; choosing questions and using skills does not take time.) The type of enemies encountered is determined by Wizard Rank. Scoring highly in tournaments earns points towards increasing your Wizard Rank. Players only compete against others of the same Wizard Rank. Beginning at Rank 12, placing in the lower half of players earns negative points. Players can then drop ranks, but cannot go lower than Rank 11. There are also special tournaments with bonus prizes and spirits (e.g. Wizard Cup Snowflake Edition). Tips and Tricks *Using a skill does not take a turn, ''unless it finishes the final round. Rank 1 Rank 2 Rank 3 Rank 4 (10 MP, ?g, ?exp) Enemies: 5 rounds * Thunder Rabbit * Thunder Plant * Fire Raccoon * Frost Rabbit *Final Round: Hail Devil Gunner, Aqua Plant (x2) Rank 5 (13 MP, ~2185g, 132exp) Enemies: 5 rounds * Red Fighter * Flame Devil Gunner * Thunder Fighter * Thunder Devil Gunner *Final Round: Thunder Plant, Elite Red Fighter (x2) Rank 6 (13 MP, ~1450g, 94exp) Enemies: 5 rounds * Yellow Demon * Thunder Devil Gunner * Thunder Fighter * Blue Demon * Ice Devil Gunner * Blue Fighter * Frosh (Rookie) *Boss: Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2) Rank 7 (15 MP, 1749-2061g, 150-170exp) Enemies: 5 rounds * Plasma Slime * Yellow Demon * Aquaflow * Blue Demon * Elite Aqua Plant * Float Slime *Boss: Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2), Thunder Axe Centaur, Frozen Axe Centaur Rank 8 (15 MP, ~1548-2055g, 126-162 exp) Total points needed: 650 Enemies: 5 rounds * Ice Devil Gunner * Ice Centaur * Rocher (Ice Stone) * Skeleton Warrior (Water) * Thunder Devil Gunner * Thunder Centaur * Rocher (Thunder Stone) * Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) *Final Round: Mad Rock Rank 9 (17 MP, ~2046-2613g, 190-232exp) * Skeleton Warrior (Water) * Blue Fighter * Frosh (Rookie) * Blue Demon * Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) * Thunder Fighter * Yellow Demon *Final Round: Mad Rock, Frozen Axe Centaur, Thunder Axe Centaur Rank 10 (20 MP, ~2632g, ~238 EXP) * Thunder Devil Gunner * Thunder Centaur * Thunder Fighter * Flame Devil Gunner * Fire Centaur * Red Fighter *Final Round: Ryuzetsuran, Mad Rock Rank 11 (23 MP, ~3656-3852g, ~166-180 EXP) Enemies * Thunder Goblin * Thunder Rabbit * Spark Creeper * Frost Creeper * Thunder Raccoon (Lord) * Fire Raccoon (Lord) * Rain Raccoon (Lord) *Final Round: Elite Aqua Hand (x2), Fiery Dragon Rank 12 (25 MP, 2597-4062g, 156-188exp) Enemies: 5 rounds * Aqua Slime * Ice Centaur * Blue Valkyrie * Hinokino (Hero) * Pikadake (Hero) *Final Round: Wildwolf (x2), Thundering Hypno Dragon Rank 13 (25 MP, 4098-5397g, 118-182EXP) 2,000 points to next rank Enemies: * Blue Valkyrie * Ice Centaur * Aqua Slime * Spark Hand * Pikadake (Hero) * Frosh (Hero) * Hinokino (Hero) *Final Round: Icicle Dragon (x2), Mad Rock Rank 14 (27 MP, 9600-10200g, 80-90EXP) * Fire Urg © * Red Gobble Frog * Red Merman * Ocean Merman *Final Round: Mad Rock (x2), Unlisted Worm? Dragon? Idk. Category:Gameplay